Gwen's Drama
by IrishGirlWriter
Summary: How did Gwen enter the cast of Total Drama Island? Camp Wawanakwa seems not the best place to relax or make friends...not for her, at least. Will she handle it all? Total Drama Island experience seen from Gwen's point of view.
1. Damn Bet

**Hey everyone =)! Here it is, my first FF! It's from Gwen's pov, so if you reckon she may be ooc, let me know with no problems ;)**

**What else? Enjoy it!**

"Dear, are you sure you got everything you need?" my mum asked me for an uncountable time more.

"Yes, mum, don't worry" I responded, trying my best to be as patient as I could.

"Mmm…" she sighed staring suspiciously at my plain brown rucksack, " it looks like you put only the strictly necessary in it"

I rolled my eyes and went to sit on my bed next to my kid brother Matt, while my mother opened the bag and checked its inside. Again.

"You know, it's all your fault" I whispered to my brother.

He smirked. "If your self esteem were higher, you'd probably never accept that bet".

I hit him lightly on his arm and smiled at his capacity to always say thing as he thought they were. He was right, after all. I'd never thought I would win that stupid bet, it had come out only like another joke with Matt and now I was due to do this thing, whether I wanted or not.

It all had started months earlier, when Matt approached me in the garden, intent on sketching our neighbourhood's cat on my pad.

"Read" he ordered, handing me a coloured sheet. Chester McPain, or whatever the name of that young TV host were, was smiling from ear to ear at the centre of it, just under a title in red letters.

********

**Total Drama Island**

****

Are you in?

"What's that about?" I asked confused.

"Go ahead" he answered, half –amused, half-serious.

************

Are you aged from 16 to 17?

_Yes..._

**********__**

Would you love being remembered through centuries?

__

_Only for something meaning and useful... _

**********____**

Has your greatest dream always been being famous and going on TV?

_Totally, absolutely NOT!,_ answer myself while reading.**********______**

Then get to enter the cast of the most exciting reality game EVER!

All you need is a cam and your talent to be recorded on it.

Say why you should be pick and send us the tape.

Well, what are you waiting for?

**Hosted by the talented ****Chris McLean**

"Then...?"

" C'mon, try to guess!" Matt said with emphasis.

"You're not entering, right? Cause you'll be 16 only in two years..." I stated. Then I realized it. "Unless you cheat! You know I won't allow you doing such a mess"

Matt's smile faded into a resigned expression. "It's not about me joining it. It'll be you, Gwen!" he exclaimed like it'd always been obvious.

"Me? Why? I don't like be on the spotlight at all!"

"Ok, listen sis. You've to send them a tape showing your talent. You say you haven't one. Prove it. They won't pick you, so what's the matter?"

My beloved kid brother was staring at me confidently, like his words were undeniable and I would do nothing but accept.

"Well...I don't know, actually..."

"Take it like another beef bouillon thing. No, wait. Let's make it official" he cleared his throat solemnly, took my pad off of my hand (he smeared my draw!) and assumed the typical bully pose, with menacing eyes, opened legs and crossed arms.

"So what, you little scared _gothy _girl, are you feeling like you're really going on TV? Like they'll surely pick you for being such an artist as you think you are?"

I thought about it for a while, then I stood up from the ground, ready to face Matt in our best way: playing the enemies.

"Now you listen to me, _skater_! Yeah, I'm a freaking artist, so? But that'd be no way on earth I'm going on TV like that stupid posers, ok?" I hissed, pretending to be mad at him.

"Then you're signing up for that show, _gothy_?"

I raised a brow. "Yes, I totally am, _skater_".

We glowered at each other not even for a minute, before bursting into laughter and throwing ourselves on the grass.

Gosh, I loved my brother. He was one of my best friend since I had memories, alongside with _Marilyn_, _Pixie Corpse_ and _Reaper_, my goths friends. Cause yes, I was gothic.

Not that I had always been... But when I turned out like this, I eventually had no regrets. Being goth meant a lot to me; it had helped me in the darkest period of my life and still now, it had its own positive points.

So here I was, a _creepy_, _unfriendly_, _harsh_, _solitary_ goth girl, as my school mates used to point out at me.

Total Drama Island cast commission would never pick someone like me! I had thought. Too much earlier.

"Gwen? Are you still on earth?"

My mind jumped to my room again. "Y-yeah mum, I was distracted..."

"Then _please_, prevent me into going crazy by packing properly your sack, dear".

I glanced up at her, bended on my now scattered clothes and stuff previously in my bag.

"All right, mum, here's what I'll really need". I got up and approached her.

"Two everyday's outfits" I told her gently putting two dark clothes in my rucksack, "a swim-suit with matched sandals...underwear... pyjamas... cleaning stuff and my sketch pad, of course ".

I smiled hopefully at my mother and after a second of hesitation she smiled back at me.

"I know you're not my _Gwenny _anymore, sweetheart. It's just...you both grew up so fast, and now you'll be starting a new life alone, and...I'm going to miss it all!"

I smiled guiltily, feeling upset for my mum's state. I did nothing but hugging her, hoping to comfort her a little. It wouldn't be that easy for her to let me go... Matt and me were her only family. We all were tight-knit and had always had no one but us ourselves to rely on. And now that I was to go away from our little "society", as we liked to call it, things were undoubtedly going to change in some ways.

And I was kind of scared.

**Ok, granted that english isn't my mother tongue, did you like it? Did not? Let me know anyway! I really need your help to improve my english skills, so review this story with no problems, I'll accept every opinions =) (bad or good! *fingers crossed*)**

**P. is supposed to be british english, but I'm sure I put some american terms...it happens to me! So, let me know everything =D**


	2. Drama's here

**Here's the second chapter! I'd already written it before posting the first part, so it didn't take long to be posted. Anyway, I reckon that chapter's a little better than the previous one, so...enjoy! :D**

"_Psst!_ Gwen..."

"Mmm..."

"Time to get up, Gwen..."

" '_Tsolday_, Matt..."

"Today's the _drama_ day, remember? Do you? _Gwen_...? **GWEN**!"

"_'iss off_!"

"**MUM!** She fell asleep again..."

"I'd told her not to spend the night in drawing, hadn't I?"

"She does, when she's nervous..."

"Whatever...tell her the time. She'll wake up in a flash"

_No, I won't, _I thought to myself, surprised to understand at least a piece of conversation. I wondered what the earth were they talking about.

"Gwen. Your boat to Wawanakwa will leave at 9:50. We'll get there in a hour. It's 8:45 now. Means you only have 5 minutes to get ready for the first episode of Total Drama Island!"

_Wawanakwa, Total Drama Island, 5 minutes_...something clicked in my head, and my brain linked the pieces together.

"**WHAT?**"

I couldn't tell how I lastly managed to get ready in less than 5 minutes, however we reached the harbour just in time for my ride.

Then it all happened too fast for my tastes.

The ship's driver yelling I had to move on quickly, my rucksack lost in the car's dungeons, my mum crying, Matt trying to pull his cap off from a seagull and worst of all, a bunch of curious people looking amusedly at the scene.

Now, I was completely losing my grip.

"I don't give a damn of that freaking schedule!"

The driver got now mad, for I yelled at him, but at least he was phoning the production, and that gave me the time to recover my rucksack, hit the seagull with my pad and say hello to my beloved.

"Sorry for that, mum" I apologize referring to my fits attack.

My mother shrugged her shoulder as saying she didn't care.

"Then...here you are. G-go and show everyone what a beautiful girl y-you are, honey." She hugged me, without stopping to cry.

"I-I won't mum, you know. I'm the actual myself only with the ones I love..."

"I'll support you every d-day, however"

"I know..."

Matt joined us in the hug. That moment, _that right moment_ –I wish it could last longer, since I knew I was going to miss it and I wanted to enjoy it with all my heart.

"I love you" my mother said.

"Me too..."

But, as you know, happiness never last.

"Wanna go or what?" the driver said angrily to me.

I went on board of the boat without meaning to, rucksack on my back and pad in my hands.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Matt exclaimed with my surprise, while the boat's engine started to roar and the land got smaller and further.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple of days!" I shouted back, waving my kid brother before the land could disappeared completely on the horizon.

Now that I left my family and all I could see was water (and that sailor) my nerves got back to their original state. I was in the worst mood ever. First, I was going on TV and the idea couldn't be possibly worse. Second, I would meet the weirdest people ever on the universe, those guys who love showing themselves up and don't feel ashamed about anything. Just sad.

Well, at least I would stay in a 5* resort, and that was the only positive point about the whole situation.

"How long does it take to reach the island? Couldn't you drive faster?"

The faster I'd get there, the shorter my pain there would last.

"Oh, sure, princess! Cause I'd pay to see you happy!" the sailor responded sarcastically. Then he muttered something that sounded like "chicks", but I pretended not to had heard it.

I was already pissed off enough, there was no need for more drama. Yeah...drama. I began to hate this word.

"Hey! Why that boat just surpassed us?"

"D'you think you were the only to enter the show? That's the boat of the first contestant who'll be presented"

I hadn't thought that, of course. I had read the rules and, unluckily, we were supposed to be 22. _How nice._

Now the boat stopped. Probably I had to wait until the first contestants landed before I could. So I turned myself around, and realized there were lots of boats waiting too, but they were too far from mine to have a glance of their passengers. Even though I could barely hear some rock music coming from one of them...

Then the engine roared again. Here I was. The land appeared before me, but there were no signs of fake palms on the dock, nor a big white structure with pool and cool stuff in the nearby...

Were the production kidding? Where the heck were situated the 5* resort? All I could see now that the boat approached the dock, was that host looking at a sturdy guy while he moved next to a brown haired girl. At their left, at the end of the dock, only..._nothing_.

**Indeed.** Worse than nothingless.

**Better, worse? Let me now by reviewing this ;)! Oh, if you're interested in being my beta reader...send me a PM. I need one, you see xD**


End file.
